


Will you hug me?

by Jess_eklom



Series: JJBek 2020 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Firsts, Gen, JJBek 2020, M/M, Week 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_eklom/pseuds/Jess_eklom
Summary: Living with the Leroys while still a Junior skater, Otabek has an epiphany.Written for JJBek2020 Week 1 - Firsts
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: JJBek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906165
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: JJBek2020





	Will you hug me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JJBek2020 Week 1 - Firsts
> 
> This was rushed (because I wanted to post something fast!) and unbeata'ed. Please be kind. It's been a while since I've written anything.

Prompts: Firsts/Social media

JJBek – First Love

Otabek sighed when JJ tried to get his attention. They were sharing a room in the Leroy house while Otabek trained with the world-renowned former Olympic medalists. It wasn’t something that they normally did, but with Otabek being so young and with his family on the other side of the world they gladly accepted him into the family. In Nathalie’s words, “The more the merrier.”

Otabek didn’t quite understand what she’d meant until he arrived and saw first-hand how living in the Leroy household would be. At first, things were awkward. Otabek was a quiet teen, which was a sharp contrast to the loud, outgoing Leroy brood. It was always chaos, to Otabek anyway, in the house. Someone always had some sort of practice or competition, homework project or school drama. JJ had TEN siblings. With Otabek, there were twelve kids in the house, plus the parents. It was non-stop activity. Always. 

Luckily for him, JJ, with his new sponsorship that season, had helped finance the remodeling of the attic above the family garage. It was now a bedroom for him, and though it was meant for JJ to have more space to himself (and free up room in the house proper for siblings getting a little too old to be four to a room), with Otabek there, JJ ended up with a roommate.  
Otabek had thought that he’d be resentful to not have his own space when he found out that he’d be encroaching on JJ’s new digs, but it was quite the opposite. JJ welcomed him warmly, if not awkwardly, and went out of his way to try and engage Otabek. 

He found it endearing. Like a big dumb dog with big blue eyes, JJ would come up to him and ask him what he thought of this music or that skate element or his opinion of this videogame (which Otabek had zero experience with). 

“Hey Beks! Do you wanna go for a run?” 

“Hey Beks! Mom is making pancakes tomorrow! Let’s wake up early and get there first.” 

“Hey Beks! I just downloaded a new album. Wanna listen with me?” 

“Hey Beks! It’s snowing! Let’s go build a snowman!” 

Otabek would quietly go along with it, most of the time. And, he reluctantly had to admit, he was starting to grow fond of JJ. 

They were sixteen, doing well in their juniors’ competitions, and developing an unlikely friendship. Where JJ was loud and boisterous, needing to be the center of attention, Otabek was relatively quiet and reflective, always with an aura of intensity about him. They were seen together everywhere. They walked to the rink together, worked out together, went for runs together – everything. It wasn’t exactly unexpected. 

What was unexpected, at least for Otabek, was how attached he was getting. He knew he shouldn’t, but it was difficult not to. JJ had this magnetism about him. People either loved or hated him. And Otabek fell into the former.  
He saw the caring side of JJ. He saw the charitable side. The driven side. The vulnerable one. 

“Beks? Are you asleep?” JJ asked one night, in the darkness. 

Otabek opened a sleepy eye to look at the time on the alarm clock sitting between them atop the night stand. It read 3:04 AM. 

“What is it, Jean?” Otabek murmured, closing his eyes again. JJ’s room was not overly big. Most it was taken up by the two twin beds and the nightstand between them. There was a pair of bean bags in the corner and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall that hooked up to JJ’s game console that he’d bought at a thrift store. He had a smattering of posters on the wall, a few trinkets on the dresser, and not much else. 

“I… I had a bad dream…” JJ answered in the darkness, his voice strained. 

Otabek heard a sniffle and a rustle of blankets. He turned his head and saw JJ was sitting up with his back against the wall, legs drawn up against his chest. He was faintly illuminated by the moonlight filtering into their room. 

“Do you want to sleep with me?” The words were out before he’d considered them. Otabek’s face burned hotly, wishing he could take them back when JJ spoke up. 

“Can I?” 

The Leroys were a physically emotive family. There were plenty of hugs and kisses and touches going around. At first, it had bothered Otabek, but then he grew accustomed to the casual contact. Of course, JJ wouldn’t take his invitation as anything but face value. He was grateful for that. 

“Yeah. Come on,” Otabek said softly, moving away from the side of the bed so that his back was against the wall, making room for JJ. 

JJ quickly scrambled off his bed and onto Otabek’s, as if afraid of Otabek taking back the offer. He wiggled around a little to get comfortable and ended up pressing his back against Otabek’s front. “Is this okay?” 

“It’s fine,” Otabek said tightly. 

“Will you hug me?” JJ asked in the darkness and Otabek couldn’t say no. 

JJ whispered his fears that night. His anxieties and insecurities. He spilled everything that had been plaguing him and even trusted Otabek with a recounting of the nightmare that had awoken him in the first place. 

When JJ finally talked himself to sleep, Otabek was wide awake. In his arms, he knew, he held the most wonderful, sincere, amazing, fragile person he had ever met. 

That night, he understood what it meant to love.


End file.
